


Predict

by d__T



Series: And in the End, It's All the Same [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Child Abuse, Implied Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victims and survivors of abuse are unusually adept at reading the mood of a room and predicting what's about to happen.</p><p>Renholder is still a victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predict

“Ren, you’ve got a good job, why would you throw that all away for more schooling? Jesus, just find a decent man and marry him and you won’t even have to work.”

She silences her frustration, the full force of the scream rolling against the inside of her skull and her fists clench shakily.

“Dad,  _I want to go to college_.” Because I don’t fancy being a secretary my entire life. Because I don’t want children. Because there is more out here than scrubland and social inequality and _I want it all_.

“Whas ‘is face, the nice boy you were seeing, Matthias? You should marry him, he seems real nice. ‘m gonna call his parents up, see how they feel about it.”

“ _Dad no.”_  But he won’t listen to her, never has  _never will_  and she turns her back on him, walking away, letting his cajoling fall on her broad shoulders.

The very next month, she is engaged to  _Matthias_  and praying on her knees to every god she’d heard of or imagined that it wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

A year later, steadily applying makeup the bruises that leaked like oil from under the collar of her blouse, she knew she never could have predicted how bad it was gonna be.


End file.
